At World's End
by SuperMartin101
Summary: Percy Jackson in Tarturus, Avengers divided, Asgard destroyed. The world is on the edge of a knife, if it falls one way our enemies are destroyed, the other,and the world is doomed. Can the Avengers reunite with new friends to stop Thanos or is the world doomed to fall to the the power of the stones?...
1. Introduction

Ok, first off this is not a chapter. It's more of a introduction into the story.

Let me start by saying I have never written a story and posted it online before, so Im kinda a bit nervous.

I know most people don't really start off by with a page telling about there story but im not most people.

Now these reason why I'm now posting a story is because I saw the trailer for Avengers Infinity War and thought it was awesome!!

Now this will be a Avenger and Percy Jackson crossover and the Avenger portion of this story won't start until after I go see Black Panther. The Guardians of the Galaxy will NOT be in this story, or if they are it will be like Spider-Man in Civil War, where he had a minor part.

This story will be picking up where everything as left off Avengers wise, and since I'm waiting until after I watch Black Panther there's a strong chance he may be in the story as well. As for Percy Jackson, is will start a few years after Geae, and I haven't read any of the Trials of Apollo or Magnus Chase books so they will play no part in this story. I'm hoping that this story is my version of Infinity War crossover style.

And I have no beta, if you want to Beta, or have ideas for the story as it progresses please PM me please.

I do not own the Avengers or Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I have no beta so forgive me for the mistakes. After going over what I had already written, I have decided to change a few things, but the story will mostly stay the same, it will just be what I have written so far that's changed. Also this chapter is just the first two chapters combined.**

 **Avengers is own by Marvel and Percy Jackson is owned by Riordan.**

 **Let's get started!**

* * *

 **Darkness** as far as the eye can see. The only source of light coming from some unknown source located up above, so high that not even immortals could see the top. All that could be heard all around is constant fighting mixed in with screams of the damned, and screams of monsters so horrifying nightmares would be considered a pleasant dream compared to looking upon them.

A horde of never-ending monsters of telekhines, cyclops, hellhounds, dracaenas and empousa led by Hyperion charged across the plains of Tartarus to a lone figure that wielded a sword that shone like a beacon across the plains.

Wave, after wave of monster attacked the figure, only to be cut down, while Hyperion waited, tiring out his prey before finally, he approached the figure as the last hellhound was killed, its dust adding to the mound on the ground.

"I must say sea spawn; I didn't expect to see you down here again. What happened did that paranoid council finally see you as a threat?" asked Hyperion with a mocking laugh as he drew his spear.

"Why I am here is none of your concern Hyperion, now step aside." The figure replied. Instead of replying Hyperion charged with his spear held high hoping his sudden attack would catch his opponent by surprise. The figure; having expected a surprise attack, side-stepped the spear charge and quickly retaliated by slicing his sword across the titans back leaving a deep gash causing said titan to roar in fury.

Hyperion quickly turned and jabbed his spear, only to quickly flip it and try to use the butt end as a club to smash the figures head in. The figure, having years of battle experience and honing his demigod instincts, quickly stepped back out of range of the swinging spear. Before grabbing the spear as it passed inches in front of his nose, and allowed the Titans strength to carry him on the spear.

Hyperion surprised at such a move, suddenly stopped swinging his spear. Which proved to be a fatal mistake as the figure continued to swing around the spear and brought his feet up and kicked Hyperion in the face, breaking his nose with a resounding crack and causing his to fall down. He quickly capitalized his advantage and stabbed his sword through Hyperion's heart, ending the battle quickly. The figure took a step back to catch his breath as he watched Hyperion's body disintegrate into gold dust, and after a few moments of catching his breath, retrieved his sword and continued on his trek across the plains.

* * *

After several hours of walking he finally arrived at his destination, a disrepair and decrepit ancient temple, which had long been forgotten and continuously overlooked. The symbol above the door that identified whose temple it was had been partially destroyed, while the remaining part had worn away in the harsh environment of the pit. The figure removed a golden ball point pen from his pocket and clicked the end, allowing it to expand into a sword, before cautiously made his way into the temple.

Once he entered, he slowly made his way across the damaged floor past holes and piles of rubble where sections of the roof had caved in, to a pedestal at the other end of the temple, where an orange object shown dimly into the darkness casting eerily shadows across the room. Once he finally made it to the pedestal he studied the glowing object, but before he could do more a green flash appeared behind him, causing his to quickly turn around and raise his sword into ready position.

Standing before him was Cronos the primordial of time wearing a royal green suit and carrying a staff with a clock upon the top of it, and Erebus the primordial of darkness who was dressed in a solid black suit.

"Welcome back to Tartarus Perseus Jackson" says Cronos.

"Never thought I would actually, willingly jump down here for anything" Percy replied, bewildered, with a shake of his head, causing Erebus to chuckle at his response.

"So this is it?" asks Percy as he gestured to the pedestal.

"Yes, that is the Soul Infinity stone." Cronos replied as he handed Percy a bracelet with indention grooved out within it.

"So if I place this indention in the bracelet up against the stone it will contain its power for me to use and allow me to awaken it?" asks Percy, getting back on topic.

"Yes, there is however another way to awaken the stone. A more dangerous way that may allow you to fully utilize its power. It would be very dangerous." Erebus said as he and Cronos exchanged an uneasy, but determined look.

"What way is that, and why wouldn't the first way allow me to access its full power" Percy asks.

"The bracelet will not unlock the full power of the stone simply because it was not created too. Chaos has always been afraid that we would one day seek out the stones to use for ourselves, so he has never shared any of the secrets about the stones. So we do not know if there is any way to create an object to contain and use its full power" began Erebus.

"However, what we have been able to understand concerning the stones is about the Soul stone. The reason it's called the Soul stone is because it is able to connect with one's soul. Which is a dangerous thing to allow because as you now know, the six stones contain a power that cannot be matched by anything in the universe. Therefore all who try to wield the soul stone have had their soul give in to the lust and temptation of the stone, which acts as a natural safe guard for the stone because the consequences of this is that the stone absorbs the wielder's soul and all the power they contain, in exchange for a brief use of a small portion of its power."

"You say that as if it's been tried before." Percy says.

"Of course; over the eons there have been many who have sought out the stone, but none have ever been worthy to unlock its full power. Those that have tried have failed, and have allowed there soul and its strength to be merged with the stones power. So many in fact, that the Soul stone may very well be the strongest of the stones." Cronos stated.

"So you're saying that a lot of people have tried to merge their soul with the stone only to die, and now you asking me to do the same?" Percy confusedly asks.

"Everyone who has sought out the stone has sought it out intending to use its power for destruction. You however have done so, not with the intention to use its power to destroy, but to use it to protect." Cronos firmly stated.

"There's a difference?" asks Percy.

"You do not merely see it as a powerful weapon, so there is a chance you will not give in to its temptation." Erebus bluntly stated. Percy looked between the two Primordials for a moment before turning towards the pedestal and stared hard at the stone, deep in thought.

After a few moments he turned back and asked firmly, "What do I have to do."

* * *

 **And that's chapter 1!**

 **I had a review that they thought Percy had gone evil. To be honest I actually never thought of that, so I can assure you he has not gone evil, but he will be walking down a different path so to speak. The next couple chapters will be flash backs explaining on how he got to where he is now.**

 **You guys hate it, like it? Review and let me know.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
